


A plot twist

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of laughing, Alternate Universe - Western, Authoritive kink, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Country & Western, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Leg Kink, Light Bondage, Making Love, Making Out, Male Domination, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Riding, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sheriff Keith, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Are you scrolling down and wondering what this is? Looks like I might have to tell you, huh.This is the pinnacle of AU's. 'Tis the combination of an alternate universe, where the canon universe pretends to be in an alternate one - for short - Keith Kogane roleplays in bed for the first time.Will he manage to play a legit Sheriff for his needy girlfriend or will it end up being a failure? You can never know."Welcome to the Wild Wild West, Sheriff Kogane."





	A plot twist

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - I want to get this out the way. I am not western, so there in no way in the galaxy I can master the western slang/ dialect. I have studied some words and grammar, but some things still may sound ill to the ear.  
> Here is a dictionary of the words I have used, to help you a long the way:  
> acknowledge the corn - tell the truth, acknowledge a lie/ sin/ crime  
> among the willows - being a criminal, hiding from the law  
> argy - argue  
> bad egg - criminal, bad person  
> hen - woman  
> fix - to do, to happen  
> annex - steal  
> blue- drunk  
> atixt - between  
> Bumblebee whiskey - very strong whiskey, that "stings"  
> Apple jack - a sort of cider popular in the days  
> abbiselfa - all by myself  
> bed- maggot/ Calico queen - prostitute, slut  
> barking pipe - gun, pistol  
> knock boots - intercourse

The package sat proudly on the bed, to Keith's dissatisfaction.  He didn't even touch it, yet and he was supposed to open it and put on the clothes? He couldn't believe he was doing this; the thin plastic rustled annoyingly as he tried to rip it open from where it was glued. The costume came out in pieces, falling on the bed like dead fish. A fake gun caught his attention the most, being the most cringey part of all this; then between the folds of the green shirt, he found a cheap star-shaped metal object, inscribed messily.  It read "Sheriff." He also gave the very flattened hat the side eye, but left it on the bed for later.

Keith's biggest fear was that of the clothes' size. He bought them off a cheap knock-off Halloween costume website, and the only size available was M. That was usually his size, but he had instances when that illegitimate size was way smaller than expected. After all, lately he's been struggling to put on some muscle.

He lifted the shirt and stared at it, and it's _amazing synthetic texture_. He took off his own comfy sleeping T-shirt to replace it with the cold feel of thin fabric, of an awkward green colour. Fortunately, it fit on both his shoulders and was at least loose enough to button, even if it hugged his form a little too tightly. He walked to the wardrobe, shimming out of his pants as well, letting the cold air hit his calves as he searched for a pair of black pants. He knew he should've prepared sooner, as he was looking for a specific pair, one that was thicker and a tad baggy. After finding them, he went on a wild goose chase for a belt. Why was he trying this hard to dress up if they're gonna get naked anyway?

He heard the door open right when he managed to click his belt, and he cutely glanced over at her in distress. He looked like a puppy left at home while the owner was at work, needy and pouty.

He liked how she dressed up, simple and very cowboy-like, with very short-cut jeans. By this point, it was already known what Keith's kink was, (legs) so the decision to play along and show him, well, the entirety of her calves and thighs was a good one.

"Need any help?" She asked, and brought his gaze to her eyes, at her amazingly well done make-up. He admired her skill so much, that's why he swore to never complain if she takes a long time in the bathroom.

"Uh, should I leave the shirt like this or tuck it in?" Only after asking he realized he never saw a sheriff with an untucked shirt.

"Tuck it in. Definitely." Fortunately, she didn't make fun of him for a question a little dumb, and more like growled of approval of him arranging the shirt. It was obvious - she was excited.

Next, she helped him figure out a place for the fake gun, as the costume didn't come with a sheriff belt. They ultimately decided on his pocket; it was silly, but who cared? Then, Keith struggled with the badge, which was a bit too heavy for the thin shirt. He tried to button up, but she immediately stopped him, leaving it open to show his collarbones and the attractive trail between his pectorals.

"Leave it like this, it's sexier." Keith sighed and looked in the mirror, inspecting himself.  He thought it looked funny, silly even.

"Does this really do anything for you?" He asked, running a hand through his bangs, which flapped back down in the exact same place from the years of practice. She bit the inside of her bottom lip and checked him over.

"My mouth is watering." His face suddenly beamed with a smile, turning over to her.

"Really?" Puppy Keith was back at it again, with the cute, soft eyes.

"Yeah." She smiled, inching closer and caressing the soft skin of his neck through the open collar.

"Really, really?" He was doing the thing again - that certain behavior that made her heart swell up.

"Oh my God, you dork." Keith chuckled and kissed her, paying close attention to the taste of her lips; he recognized and liked the blackberry aroma of her lipstick. He pecked her all over again, recapturing her lips every time she tried to pull away, resulting in a fit of giggles from both of them.

After he made sure he swelled up her lips enough, bringing that sexy goddess-like aura to her, he reached down to her bottom and gave it a light  squeeze.

"I'm not letting you dress like this for Halloween." She laughed and cuddled his neck.

"I wouldn't go out dressed like this." Keith kissed at the top of her head proudly.

"It's all for you, baby. For your eyes only." She whispered, nipping closely to his ear. He felt the excitement rush over, and to his surprise, he was inpatient to start.

* * *

 

"Oh right! I told a friend about what we were thinking of doing and she wouldn't let me leave her house without these." She twirled a pair of plastic handcuffs on her finger. Keith was confused at first, trying to decide which of her friends to incriminate of being extra kinky. But he gave up; he shouldn't question his girlfriend's friends.

"Want me to? Uh, cuff you?" He asked, running his fingers on the plastic. It looked worn out, and he didn't exactly want to know why.

"Not yet. Give me the freedom of hands in the beginning."

"Oh,- okay." He placed them on the desk, with the key visibly in the middle of it so they wouldn't lose it.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" He questioned, nervously hitting the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

"Right." She slapped her own thighs getting off the bed, and went for something.

"Here 're your reports, Sheriff." She handed a clipboard, which to his disappointment, had only a blank paper.

"I am a thief." She explained, and Keith tried his best not to make a corny remark about how she is the thief of his heart.

"I followed a man home after poker night and stole his money." He knitted his brows, but knew this had no relation whatsoever to real life. She'd never follow a man home, he was certain. I mean, it took months to even confe-

"Alright.  And I caught you?"

"Yeah. And now you're trying to figure out if I had an accomplice or if I am the accomplice." Keith hummed, curious if she actually had a story planned out.

"Okay, makes sense. Where are we?" Location. It was important. For contextual reasons...

"At the station, in my cell."

"Alright, okay, fuu." Keith exhaled loudly, shaking his body and trying to get mentally prepared. But still, he was scared the shirt was already soaked in sweat from how anxious he was.

"Don't be nervous, baby." She smiled warmly at him, caressing his thighs.

"It's not like I am gonna judge. We're doing this just for fun." She showed him a smirk, and let her teeth hook her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not the roleplay time, 'tis all." He stuck way too much to his own, that he couldn't imagine being someone else.

"I know sweetie, but you're at least giving it a try." He seemed empowered by her apologetic and grateful smile. He bent down to her level and pecked her lips once more before grabbing his hat and leaving the room, closing the door and quickly thinking of an opening line if she wouldn't provide one herself.

The entrance was a bit awkward, Keith clearly not in character yet. He pretended to stare intently into the clipboard and ignore her, _the perpetrator,_ but couldn't help taking a few glances. She was unbelievably already acting, the aura around her changed as she put on a I-don't-want-to-be-here air.

"Came here to make me acknowledge the corn, mister of the law?" She slurred, her voice filled with thick honey. Keith cracked a small smile, surprised by her dedication.

"Why else?" He said coldly, grabbing a pen and scribbling on the blank paper. He ended up writing "She's so sexy." in his small, messy handwriting.

"I did that already, I reckon." Her eyes were already lusty, and that did not in any way help Keith keep his stance.

"Have ya, lady?" Keith walked closer to her, his tall figure looming over her, who was sitting on the bed. He tried his best to show intimidation, to harness his law power.

"Tell me, is it your first time among the willows?" She couldn't help but smile either, the western slang sounding so soft yet pointy on his tongue.

"First and last, law-mister." He rose his brows, letting his eyes wonder upon her before retracting back in fear. Get it together, Keith! You're the dominator this time!

"I beg to argy, hen. You're one of those ol' bad eggs, I believe." Keith tipped his hat, catching the amusement on her lips. She was having the time of her life.

"Tell me 'gain, what'd'chu fix that night?" He went over to the desk and sat down on the gaming chair, in their heads an old wooden one.

"You see, mister, I was wearin' my long red dress..." Oh no, Keith knew that dress. She wore it to prom, where they danced like two idiots and made fools of themselves-

"And the man found Lady luck, so I followed him home, 'tis all. I believed he wouldn't a-miss a couple gold." This was going great, for now. Keith was growing more and more nervous as he didn't want to be the one to ruin the mood.

"And why'd'chu annex his gold?"

"Tough times, bread for the folks." She twirled a lock on her finger, showing little attention to the conversation.

"Was he blue?" Keith asked, praying in his mind that she knew the term.

"Blue as the sky, good sir. He didn't choose atwixt Bumblebee Whiskey and Apple Jack." Keith couldn't help the chuckle, the image of an exaggeratedly drunken man in his head.

"Who helped ya?" Keith wondered if a true western man would be triggered by their play with words neither mastered correctly.

"No one, I dunnit abisselfa." Keith gave her the side eye, showing his disbelief. He had no clue what story played in her mind, but was sure she hid somethin'; plus, playing the detective was fun.

"I returned the Geld, I reckon. My sins oughta should be forgotten."

"I cannot forgive yer sins, only ol' man in the sky can." She broke into laugher, but Keith was oblivious. He stopped his train of thoughts and  looked over harshly, with the word "what?" written all over his face.

"Yer is for pirates, not cowboys." She laughed further, and Keith took off his hat to scratch his scalp.

"Don't mind, don't mind, let's continue." She calmed down, motioning for Keith to come closer.

This was when the real game started.

She rose from the bed and glided her palms on Keith's uniform, from his love-handles to the open skin of his neck, until her hands pushed off the hat and held the sides of his head.

"Is there somethin' I may could do for _you to forgive my sins?"_  Out of all times, it was exactly in this moment that her accent went downhill and Keith exploded a chuckle. The lust in her eyes seemed to diminish, all into her not resisting to bury her head in Keith's chest and laugh along with him.

"This is getting a little over the top." He exhaled, holding his girlfriend's shaking shoulders.

"It is, oh my God. We should take it easier." They looked at each other and the pressure of the play seemed to wear off, and they knew for sure this was gonna go down in history as one of the funniest things they've ever done together.

"Sorry for laughing when you were trying to seduce me." Keith apologized,  with a trademark smirk plastered to his face.

"No worries babe." She said, but something mischievous was creeping in her tone.

"At least you noticed I was flirting, remember how oblivious you were before we started dating-"

"Hey!" Keith jumped at the mocking, moving to blow air into her ear as he knew how much she hated it. She struggled in his arms and wiggled around like a noodle, until she fell on the bed, all disheveled. Keith took a moment not to pounce on her right then and there, and figured he should get back in character.

He remolded his facial expression into something harsh and angry, disgusted even.

"I have no interest in a bed-maggot like you." He spat, but the words didn't hurt her.

"I mean, mister Sheriff, what's the point of keeping me here like this, hmm?" She spoke with her usual flirting tone, licking her lips.

"I'm just a food-consumer and a space-taker..." She lifted from the bed, moving dangerously close to the Sheriff that pretended to be angry by sticking out his jaw.

"Maybe I could pay off my deed..." She grabbed at his shirt again, reaching for the buttons.

"Slowly..." She began undoing the uniform, agonizingly slow, button by button. Keith stood and watched her delicate fingers work, and shivered when they glided on his abdomen. Within a spark of courage, and maybe the adrenaline and lust finally kicking in, he shoved her on the bed.

"Let's get you to work then, Calico queen." She smiled, reaching for Keith again, but he slapped her hand away.

"Strip." He said through gritted teeth, as she felt arousal basically surge through her like energy.

Steadily, she undid her checkered shirt, every new sight of skin greeted by a low hum from Keith's neck. The material slid down her arms, falling on the bed. Next was her bra, unhooked and fleecy, thrown at Keith's body after it was off. He caught it and kissed it, making clear eye contact with his woman. She seemed to love it.

She undid her pants and rose to shimmy out of them, but was caught by Keith who pushed her back down and grabbed the pants himself, reveling in how smooth her legs were and how they slid off, then moved to kiss and lick her shiny skin. She let out a moan, always loving how Keith's hungry mouth left her legs wet and filled with small nip marks.

He moved up, hovering over her and capturing her lips in a famished kiss. There was nothing gentle about it - he was trying to eat her alive, pressing his lips to her roughly and inserting his tongue in to lick hers. His hand moved to her breast, groping her with big, tight motions, then pinched her nipple as he pulled away.

"Who are you working for?! Tell me!" He growled, pulling on her sensitive bud until it pained. She arched and reached for his arms and hair, but he dismissed her hands again. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and made her look into his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Tell me, you foolish queen." She shook her head, rolling it on the mattress in stubbornness. Keith left her altogether, turning around to something on the table.

"So be it." He returned with the pair of handcuffs, grabbing her wrists as she struggled against him; but he was stronger, and the plastic clicked together, all the while she whined and tossed around. But why did he do it? On one hand, it was to show dominance and keep the plot alive, but on the other, he didn't want her hands moving all over him, as that would mean an instant  game over and result into him enjoying her touches and making slow love to her. He loved her so much; even pretending to be mean to her was hurting him, but he had to keep going if that is what she wanted.

"I'll make you tell me." He whispered to her, running his big hands up and down her sides, tracing the curves of her body. She whimpered, looking at his pale purple eyes, clouded and sharp. He bit her breasts as his muscled arm moved down, sneaking inside her fleecy panties and finding her clitoris. The little bud pounced in joy in finally getting contact, seemingly dancing around with Keith's index finger.

He went even lower, spreading her arousal up and down her lips, massaging her teasingly. Every time his finger seemed ready to enter, he would retract and move up again, doing a dual tango between her clit and entrance. It was driving her nuts, he knew it and enjoyed it; his little princess was finally the one kept waiting and displeased, and it actually felt a bit good to know what effect he had on her.

"Keith, please." She begged, but he only rose a brow and stopped altogether.

"Sheriff." She corrected, biting the inside of her cheek and looking up at him innocently. Keith hummed, inserting his finger like a blade through a ripe apple.

She huffed, her hands flailing around, tied and useless. As he continued to torture her entire abdomen with his teeth and kisses, his finger moved, poking around and pushing at her walls to open her up. Inpatient, she rolled her hips under him; he decided she had enough and snuck in another one, finger-fucking her with a slight curve. He began to feast on her moans, moving another finger to her clit. She gasped for air desperately, cutely whining and pleading without stop. He sped up his tired fingers just a bit, to bring her to the brink before they would cramp.

"Cum for me, little cat." To his surprise, she seemed to mewl at his words, heaving her chest like crazy as she let go and came on his fingers. He smiled, softening his eyes and kissing her lips tenderly.

"I love you, baby." He whispered, breaking out of character just to let her know. He felt bad for what he did and was about to do, so it seemed necessary.

She showed a faint smile and whispered to him, softly, that he loves him back. He cutely left kisses all over her face; cheeks, nose, eyelids, jaw, everywhere.

"Are you okay?" He asked within a whisper, moving the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, let's carry on." She said quietly, groaning and getting to a sitting position. Keith coughed and dragged his voice, leaving the bed to stand next to its edge.

He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers just a tad, to have his begging cock out of its confinement. It stood up, a little hunched over, but was quick to twitch when Keith grabbed it and stroked his pink flesh with hunger. She licked her lips and prowled on the bed, like a feline ready to attack.

"Come 'ere, little kitten." With her hands still cuffed, she tried to gain balance as she stepped out the bed, standing tall before him. She inched closer towards his lips, and in the middle of it lifted her arms above his head and caught his body between the oval of her united hands. Keith foolishly let her, and made space for her to be bound around his waist. The grip he had on her hair was tight, but still couldn't refuse her when she backed him up slowly towards the desk. Before he could hit it however, she got down to her knees and only then Keith's thighs hit the edge of the table. Her hands were hooked on his belt loops, while she breathed silently and warmly on the head of his member. Looking up at him, with intense eye contact from her clouded eyes, she licked him from base to tip. Keith smirked in approval, leaning farther on the table. He tried not to squish her poor fingers, which now found leverage on the desk as well.

Her tongue circled his tip as she ceaselessly tried to keep his cock in place, but it didn't quite work so Keith stepped in with a helping hand. She sucked on his head strongly, accompanied by slurping noises. He gripped her hair harshly when her tongue began licking and rubbing the underside just under the tip, where he was most sensitive. She alternated underside licking and circling, until she eased a little more in, where her safe limit was. She bobbed on what she had in her mouth, but Keith didn't push her further. He also had a hand on his base, moving along with her, to ease the process. It was the first time they experienced such a 'tight' collaboration.

She pulled away from him for a bit, seemingly to gasp for air. She cleaned her mouth with her tongue, rolling it around in her mouth and swallowing her pre-cum stained saliva. Only that, it was a fraction of a second; Keith just simply woke up with his back on the desk - which fortunately was empty - with the plastic gun glued to his temple. Her hands were freed; pushing him down further on the desk painfully.

"When'd'chu take my barking pipe?" He stuttered, eyes wide and paralyzed in a sort of fake fear that somehow turned real??

She smirked all-knowingly at him, cocking the gun closer to his head. He had no clue, why out of all things she ushered him into the table, and clearly did not notice that when he was pushed into the edge of it he didn't feel restrain from the plastic gun in his back pocket. That, because, she already took it out and placed it quietly on the table before he even hit it, then worked blindly to find the key and uncuff herself while Keith enjoyed his treatment.

"On the bed. Move!" She yelled, showing her sharp teeth. Keith whimpered in horror and moved, keeping his arms in the air where she could see them. Her gun followed him around, ready to shoot right between his eyes if he made a wrong move. He lain on his back, only to be shortly attacked by her nails as she seemingly ripped off his pants, then boxers, also pulling apart the green shirt, making some buttons fly off. He was beguiled, observing her every move with an obedience he didn't he had in him.

She observed him proudly, his messy mullet all over the sheets, his ripped-open shirt pooling around him, his naked thighs and hard cock that dripped unto his stomach. The gun was still unmoving and steady as she slid of her panties and took out a condom, to roll down to his base, at the tickling small dark hairs.

"Let's knock boots and make the odds even; yes, Sherif?" She purred, and Keith bobbed his Adam's apple slowly, swallowing his pride.

At a low pace, she dropped herself on Keith's member and it was embraced by the exact feeling of strangulation he loved; fervid and slowly killing him. She began her bouncing, rolling her hips on his, one hand supporting her weight and the other holding the gun to his beating heart. He mistakenly tried to hold her hips and it ended up into her poking him in the neck with the pistol, hissing at him. He backed up and let his head drop on the mattress, arching his neck and chest into a way that pressed the plastic even further into him, without his intention. It was something about this fake feeling of danger that turned him on so damn much, he euphorically would let his life _'dangle into his lover's hands'_ like this; it brought a new meaning to being submissive. (or more like passive submissive, as he usually was a switch and really enjoyed his woman on top)

His hips buckled up into hers, his breath stuck in his throat as he realized what he just done. He scanned her, but she didn't seem upset. Instead, she threw the gun away and scratched at his pectorals, feeling herself lose it and turn to jelly upon his lean body.

"You take it from here, Sheriff." She moaned, coming to a much needed stop, panting. He rolled her around, his bony fingers grasping at her skin and his pelvis bucking at that perfect force and angle that only he knew how to achieve.

"Fuck!" She screamed, trying to catch Keith's lips as they violently bounced on the bed.

It didn't take long of that raw, merciless fucking for her walls to clamp up completely around him, jolting in a complete bliss of final relaxation. He went full speed right then, when it was hardest to move, clearly to bring his own orgasm. She whimpered at the overstimulation but hopefully Keith was soon done too, lifeless even more than her.

The room fell silent along from heavy breathing and wheezing; they didn't even move a muscle. Spread out on the different sides of the bed, they ultimately turned their heads towards each other, and Keith went to get up, but in the moment he did he heard the gun shot that ended his life. His body hit the pillows, with eyes still open, staring at the ceiling.

As the biggest plot twist that never existed in western movies, she herself pointed the gun around at her chest, and it was half second and she was also dead.

They began laughing out loud, tiredly crawling next to each other and linking their naked limbs into an embrace.

"That was fun." He piped, gleefully smiling at her and stroking her hair.

"Hmm..." Her lids fluttered open and closed, her breathing shallow.

Keith cursed at his pelvis from the pain getting up provided, but took it as his responsibility to do the after care, like a good boyfriend he should be. Only after she was clean, clothed and tucked into the covers he finally sat down with her and pecked her bruised lips.

"Love ya, my queen." He hooked her waist and cuddled her neck, and drifted off to sleep as well, to a land far away, scorching hot and desolate...

**Author's Note:**

> Sheriff Keith, mmmmm  
> And I said I was gonna stop writing smut! Ha, what a lie. Most of the works I have planned out are smuts, smh.  
> This was fun to write, and well, even funnier to proof-read. My dear proof reader had a blast, and it made me so giddy.  
> It is different from my usual writing style, I had to physically slap my hands not to go into high detail writing and complicated words like usual; to approach a more 'simplistic' style, comedic and light-hearted.  
> Anyways, for Keith requests I will send you to my tumblr as always, but till then;  
> Thank you for reading, don't forget to say hi to me/ leave a review and have a magnificent day!


End file.
